


Serenity

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-26
Updated: 2005-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: He thought he just might shed all his vaunted elven calm and scream.





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Grey Havens" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). [](https://shebit.livejournal.com/profile)[shebit](https://shebit.livejournal.com/) asked for non-melancholy, so here's something that (I hope) fits the bill!

Elrond glanced at Celeborn and Galadriel, peacefully secure in their happiness, and felt a stab of jealousy. They were sailing together, while he was alone... and if their serene smiles got any wider he thought he just might shed all his vaunted elven calm and scream.

It had been a long journey to the Grey Havens, and though he loved Bilbo and Frodo, they weren't quite what he had in mind as traveling companions.

Then they disembarked, and suddenly all he could see was the blinding smile of Celebrian. His answering smile was wide, serene--and just a little smug.


End file.
